


Last Night

by Quibbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibbles/pseuds/Quibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has never had a one-night stand before. Waking up in the bedroom of the hottest guy he'd ever seen isn't something he ever expected to do. Jackbum AU Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in such a writing mood lately; thought I’d write a one-shot to tide myself over!

“I feel like shiiiiit.” Jackson groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the morning sun. Why was it so bright? He dragged the blanket over his head, which pounded protests in response.

“That’s understandable.” A low rumble came from somewhere near the door.

Jackson sat up suddenly, an awful, _awful_ idea, looking out of the corner of his eyes to the source of the voice. He clutched his head, startled to see a dark-haired, cat-eyed man, with a facial structure that could cut diamonds—and he was shirtless to boot. He all of a sudden realized that he too, was shirtless, this _wasn’t_ his bed, _wasn’t_ his apartment, and he had _no_ idea what that guys name was. Fuck.

“Here.” Shirtless Adonis walked—stalked towards him, his movements slow and deliberate. His jaw worked as he chewed what seemed to be gum, but Jackson had never seen something so sensual before. The way his eyes flitted across Jackson’s face and chest, unapologetically, checking him out with a smile tugging at his lips—Jackson had never been shy but under this gaze he could imagine what it felt like.

 He stood, not willing to risk spilling coffee all over the sheets over this creatures—‘ _Jaebum, his name is Jaebum’_ , Jackson suddenly remembered with a flash. Jaebum’s sheets. “Thanks” He faltered. At least he still had his pants on.

Those weren’t his pants.

_Ok._

Jackson remembered the start of the night well, he’d gone out clubbing with Mark and Jinyoung because they had promised him it would be _such a good time_ and _he needed to cut loose and have fun._ Jackson Wang had fun all the time. ‘I’m the definition of fun.’ He thought defensively. Not this kind of fun though. Well…

He followed Jaebum wordlessly into the kitchen, his eyes lingering for a second at the way his lower back curved, twin dimples at the base of his spine. Okay. Who the fuck was this guy with his perfect 10 body and face, who managed to pull off multiple piercings and still look effortless. Jackson didn’t remember him, and he seemed the kind of person impossible to forget.

“How’s your head?” Jaebum asked, moving behind the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. “You were pretty drunk last night.”

‘I was? I was.’ Memories of shot after shot flashed into Jackson’s mind. He blamed Mark, who, being Mark, had guys buying him drinks left right and center, at a gay bar, when he was the only straight one among them. With a sweet, disarming smile, Mark had amassed probably 12 or 13 free drinks of the night, and hadn’t been able to down them all himself (Jackson was such a fantastic friend, he reminded himself to let Mark know later how great he was).

Jackson wasn’t used to drinking more than maybe 3 shots, so 5 had been a lot for him. The 3 more after the 5 had been _extra_ a lot for him.

“I-I’m not much of a drinker.” He faltered, sipping his coffee. Jaebum’s head was tilted slightly, his gaze still trained on Jackson in a way that made him warm in his pants. This man oozed sex. His gaze was lidded and seductive, his smile alluring, and that _jawline_. The most attractive thing about him, however, was the way he seemed to carry himself, bold and unapologetic, like a cologne advert. Being near him was a little dizzying and scary, like climbing to the top of a mountain.

‘And I went home with him??’

“I’m….sorry.” Jackson said finally, putting his mug down. “I don’t know if it’s my head or what but…I don’t remember much of last night.” He bit at his lower lip. “Did we…”

Jaebum’s face split into a grin, and he had the cutest smiley eyes that made Jackson’s pulse quicken in his chest. That was simply _unfair_. He shouldn’t have been allowed to have so much going for him.

“You’re even cuter in the morning.” Jaebum laughed, his deep voice pleasant. “You don’t remember how we met?”

Jackson shook his head no, swiping back loose strands of his white-blond hair. “Enlighten me.”

“Well…” Jaebum said, placing his mug down, his fingers rubbing absent-mindedly at the ceramic.

“We met at around midnight. You were dancing with your friends at the center of the dance floor, yelling something about how sexy you were?” Jaebum’s eyes glinted, and Jackson blushed. Dammit drunk Jackson! Who was he kidding, sober Jackson would’ve done it too.

“Wild and sexy…” he mumbled.

“Yes!” Jaebum snapped his fingers, grinning. “You were saying something about being so ‘wild and sexy’ and you were doing a dance like…this.” He stepped back to demonstrate, jumping around and flailing his arms. Jackson burst into laughter, covering his mouth. “Oh my god.” He groaned. Not his flail dance. Why, why.

“You sort of knocked me over the head with it and I was about to tell you off but you looked at me and seeing you...well I wasn’t mad anymore.” Jaebum looked up at Jackson with those piercing deliberate eyes, the glint playful.

“Ok…” Jackson breathed. ' _THIS GUY WITH THESE LINES, FUCK.'_

“And then we danced for a while.” Jaebum continued.

“Please, not the flail dance.” Jackson interjected. Who had let him drink near this guy??

“No…you danced quite…alluringly.” Jackson felt Jaebum’s eyes on his lips and his skin pricked up in goosebumps. “You also mentioned you liked how I smelled.”

“And then?” Jackson was afraid to ask. 'Jackson of last night, make better choices!'

“Then…we kissed for a while.” Jaebum smirked, his eyes suddenly snapping to meet Jackson’s, making Jackson realize that he had been staring at Jaebum’s lips too. “We did?” he squeaked. Who was he? He had never kissed a stranger before in his entire life, much less headed back to their apartment! Why had Mark and Jinyoung let him??

“H-how?”

“Like this.” Jaebum said without a beats pause, leaning over the counter to press a chaste kiss to Jackson’s lips. Jackson felt himself lean forward, quickly closing the space between them. This _did_ feel familiar, Jaebum’s tongue licking at his lower lip in permission, pressing into his mouth, the heat nearly overwhelming. He kissed like a professional, fuck.

“Oh--wow.” Jackson’s eyes fluttered open as Jaebum pulled away, and he fell heavily back unto the stool he'd been perched on, his legs weak. “H-how long for?” he asked, clearing his throat. Hearing about his own conquests was turning him on, was that weird?

“Maybe 20 minutes?” Jaebum said, pausing to think. “Minus time for breathing. Your friends eventually wandered over and told you they were leaving—very attractive friends you have by the way, and you told them to stop cock-blocking you and just go.” Jaebum smiled as he thought back to it. “You were like a little terrier.”

“I’m so confused as to how you’re still talking to me after all that.” Jackson groaned. “I-I’m…ok I’d be lying if I said I’m not usually like that, but I at least try to hide it around guys I like.”

Jaebum’s eyes sparked with interest. “I found it incredibly refreshing.” He said.

“Well, yeah, my natural demeanor is very refreshing. I'm like water you pay for. So...” Jackson said off-handedly, quickly changing his tune, just so he could see Jaebum break into that happy grin again out of the corner of his eye. Jackson matched with a grin of his own. He liked that Jaebum seemed to like his antics, and it was nice making him laugh.

‘So we made out for a while, that’s not too big a deal…’

“I invited you back to my place, and you seemed really excited. So…that’s how we ended up here.” Jaebum shrugged, finishing his coffee and putting the mug into the sink.

“And then what, we just fell asleep?” Jackson asked lightly, finishing the last gulp of coffee. He’d been far more worried.

“No…” Jaebum blinked. “I mean, we fucked.”

“What???” Jackson choked, trying not to spit his coffee out. “W-what?”

Jaebum stared at him, his amused smile back. “Yeah, we fucked right here like…across the counter.” He gestured with his hands. “One time with you on all fours, and then over the table…there.”

Jackson’s eyes were wide as disks, and he couldn’t look at Jaebum anymore. He stared into his coffee cup, feeling his fingers trembling. “Really?” he whispered. This was _so embarrassing_.

“And then a couple times in my bedroom.” Jaebum finished with a shrug. “Are you ok Jackson?”

Jackson was shaking his head, staring down into his mug for a way to escape. “I-I don’t remember that at all.” he mumbled. “I’ve never slept with anyone on the first night before.” He bit at his lower lip with a frown, his brow furrowed. ‘Why did I have to have a one-night-stand with such a good-looking guy of all people??’ It was extra embarrassing.

“Jackson…” Jaebum was calling gently. “Hey, earth to Jackson.”

“S-sorry, what?” Jackson looked up, still lost in thought. “I’m sorry I—”

“I’m kidding.” Jaebum grinned teasingly, his smile like a cats. “I’m sorry, I’m a bit of a prankster. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Oh my god.” Jackson groaned. “Seriously??”

“I didn’t think the idea of sex with me would get you so distraught.”

“No! It’s the opposite of that! I mean you’re…you’re…so, I-I would rather get to know you before…I mean--” Jackson faltered under Jaebum’s gaze, his cheeks on fire.

“Breathe.” Jaebum laughed. “I would never sleep with someone while they were that intoxicated. After your friends left, you couldn’t seem to remember your address properly and you kept asking to ‘sleep over at my house’, so…”

“Urgh…”  Jackson groaned.

“I lent you some pants to sleep in, I didn’t even peek as you changed. And I offered to sleep on the couch but you wanted to cuddle. I thought it would be ok. That’s it, promise.” Jaebum smiled. “Sorry to have freaked you out.”

“Jaebum.” Jackson said, finally grasping his words. He was _really_ going to have to work on not falling over all his words around this man. Jaebum looked at him curiously. “It’s not that I wouldn’t love to…I just…I want to go on a date with you first.” He declared, finally meeting Jaebum’s eyes. The teasing look was gone, replaced with something genuine.

“Jackson Wang, you’re something special. I would love to go out with you.” Jaebum offered warmly, and Jackson grinned.

“I can’t believe I kissed someone so hot.” He mumbled, staring at Jaebum.

“That’s pretty funny because I was thinking the same thing.” Jaebum smirked.

“Nhgh…” Jackson squeaked. Becoming coherent was going to be an uphill battle.

 

 

 


End file.
